(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a cartridge of the type where sealing of the cartridge is broken synchronously with attachment of the cartridge for replenishment of a toner.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For replenishment of a developing toner in an electrophotographic copying machine or the like, a toner cartridge is used, which comprises a vessel for containing a toner therein, a toner supply opening formed in the vessel and a sealing member for covering the supply opening, and this cartridge of the type where a sealing member is peeled simultaneously or synchronously with attachment of the cartridge has already been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-99546 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-90979 disclose a toner cartridge in which an opening is formed on the bottom face of a toner vessel, this opening is covered from one end toward the other end with a covering member, the sealing member is folded back on the other end, a claw member is formed in the end portion of the sealing member, and when the cartridge is attached to a copying machine, this claw member falls in engagement with a projection formed on the copying machine to peel the sealing member.
In a toner cartridge of this type, however, since the sealing member is folded back in the toner supply opening and the sealing member is peeled by gripping the free end of the sealing member and pulling this free end, a length two times the width of the opening is necessary as the stroke for peeling the sealing member, and therefore, the cartridge is defective in that the size of the cartridge-attaching portion becomes large. Furthermore, when the cartridge is attached, the moving distance of the cartridge required for the complete peeling of the sealing member from the start of the peeling becomes long, and therefore, scattering of the toner is readily caused. Moreover, the cartridge is inclined because of peeling, and the attachment becomes difficult.
Still further, while the toner cartridge is stored or handled, the claw member is secured to the cartridge, and when the cartridge is attached, the claw member should be dismounted from the cartridge, and it is difficult to secure such a dismountable claw member.
Still in addition, when the toner cartridge is drawn out from the toner supply zone, the toner-adhering surface of the sealing member is located on the outer side, and hence, the hands of an operator are contaminated with the adhering toner or there is a risk of contamination of surroundings with the toner. A particular cleaning member should be disposed to prevent this contamination.